Their Little Baby Boy
by PhoenixRisingOnTheMoon
Summary: Henry is leaving for college, and Regina doesn't know how to handle her little baby boy leaving. future!fic. Established Swan Queen.


_Their Little Baby Boy_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_A/N: I really enjoyed writing college student!Henry in my other one-shot **Welcome Home, Son**, so I decided to create a series of one-shots taking place in this universe. I also have to thank my buddy **ButchedLipstickLover **for giving me the prompt for this one-shot. Enjoy!_

* * *

"You ready, kid?"

Henry turned to see his birth mother standing in the doorway to his room. He picked up the two boxes and nodded, following her out the door and down the stairs. He dropped the boxes by the front door.

Emma sighed as she took in her son. "You grew up too fast, kid." She pulled him into a hug. "I just wish I could've been there for all of it."

"Ma," Henry groaned. "I told you before, it's okay. You had to wait to come back, so you could br—"

"Break the curse, I know," Emma said with a smile as she pulled back. "But I still wish—"

"Henry, look at this."

The duo looked over to the entrance of the living room where Regina was standing, a book in her hands. They walked over to the older woman and peered over her shoulder.

The page was full of pictures of Henry as a young child. The one Regina was pointing at was a picture of Henry smiling at the camera, his two front teeth missing. He had a 'Birthday Boy' crown on and cake all over his face.

"You insisted that you didn't need to use a fork for your cake," Regina said, grinning. "Then that night you insisted that you didn't need a bath."

"Maybe it was better I missed those stubborn years of yours," Emma teased, ruffling her son's hair.

Regina raised her eyebrow at the blonde. "Where do you think he got it from, _dear_?"

"Oh c'mon! That can _not_ be genetic," Emma insisted. "_You're_ the one who raised him to be like that!"

"Well I'm glad I'll have nine months away from this," Henry said with a laugh.

Regina turned to him, a hurt look on her face. "_Nine_?" She looked back down at the book in her hands before letting out a sob.

"Mom, it's okay," Henry said, putting an arm around her. "I'll be back in the spring!"

"My little baby's all grown up," she choked out through her tears as she engulfed her son in a hug. "I'm never going to tell you to… to eat your food with a fork, or… or take a bath, or tell you bedtime stories, or be there for you when you have a bad dream—"

"That's what phones are for," Henry said. "I'll call you if I need you, or if I just want to talk."

Regina nodded, gripping him tighter. "I'm going to miss you, Henry."

"I'll miss you, too, Mom," Henry said as he pulled away. He turned to his birth mother. "And I'll miss you, too, Ma." He let out a yelp as Emma pulled him into a hug that was as tight as Regina's.

"I'll miss you, too, kid," she said softly, trying to keep her own tears at bay. "Call us when you get there."

Henry nodded. "I will." He went back over to the front door and slung his backup onto his shoulders before picking up the boxes. "See you in a few months!"

Emma walked over to open the door for him. He gave a little wave with his fingers before heading down the walkway towards his car. He packed the boxes into the back before turning back to his moms. With one final wave, he got into the car and drove off.

"I'm really going to miss him," Regina said softly.

Emma wrapped an arm around her wife's waist. "I am, too."

"He was… my whole life in Storybrooke. He was my only source of happiness for years, the only light in my otherwise bleak life." She turned to face Emma. "I don't remember how to go about my life without him here all the time. Even when he lived with you for a while, I could still see him in town. He was only a short distance away. Now… now he's in a different town, in a different state… I can't just stop by and visit whenever I want."

"I know," Emma said, resting her head on Regina's shoulder. "But he'll be back in the spring. I know he wants to go to spend winter vacation with his girlfriend, but maybe we can convince him to come visit us."

Regina smiled. "I think we can do some pretty good convincing." She sighed. "It's going to be different without having a kid in the house."

Emma kissed her cheek. "Who says we can't have another?"

* * *

_A/N: hehehe, I think you can guess who will be making an appearance in future one-shots. ;] please leave a review on your way out!_


End file.
